1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a folding and reusable container, especially conceived for products in bulk, provided with supporting wheels to facilitate its movement, and which may change from a mounted position, with great loading capacity to a folded position in which its volume is considerably reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Folding containers for the described purpose are already known, which include a platform with or without supporting wheels, and walls which articulate or connect to said platform and which are capable of occupying a mounted position, in which they are placed perpendicular to the platform, delimiting a chamber or cavity capable of being filled with the product to be transported, and a folding position, in which the walls remain collapsed and superposed on the platform, or else folded and separated from the same.
In any case, the container delimits a hollow or enclosure which is filled with the product to be transported, laying units over other units in such a manner, that this type of containers cannot be used for the transportation of delicate articles, such as specific types of fruit, the transportation of which must be carried out on individual trays on which one or two layers of products can be placed.
The object of the present invention is to solve the problems pointed out, by means of a container of great capacity, which permits the transportation of delicate articles, without risk of deterioration, and which nerves for the transportation and storage of the products contained and also as exhibitor of the same, in such a way, that once the container has been loaded, it is not necessary to handle or touch the product again, until its final shipment or sale.
Additionally, the container of the invention is provided with wheels, so that it facilitates its movement over storehouses and selling surfaces.
An added advantage of the invention is that both the folding and the mounting operations can be performed in a highly simple and rapid manner.
The container of the invention is constituted by a highly resistant folding structure, comprised for example of steel, making it reusable and capable of being subjected to any type of cleaning operations, to ensure its hygienic conditions.
The container of the invention is comprised of two equal, parallel and superposed frames, an upper and a lower one, consisting of metallic profiles, preferably in xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d cross section, confronted on the two frames. These two frames are related by at least one pair of folding arms, preferably constituted by flat structured elements in the form of scissors, made up of a pair of articulated flat bars, one of them at the end of each pair of flat bars being articulated at its free end to the adjacent side of the corresponding frame, whilst the other is slidable along the section of said frame. Said scissors permitting the relative movement of the frames between maximum and minimum separation positions.
Each pair of scissors shall be coplanar to each other, and the container may include one or more pairs of said scissors, each one of them corresponding with two of the opposite sides of the frames. The frames may also be provided with crosspieces coinciding at their axis, also comprised by confronted xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped profiles, between which at least one pair of folding arms may be assembled, constituted by scissors of equal constitution as those described.
The receptacle also includes at least two stiff mounting columns, which are articulated at an end to the upper frame, according to parallel axes, aligned in twos, which shall permit the tilting of said columns between a collapsible top position on the frame and a vertical mounting position, with which it shall bear on the lower frame and ensure the assembly stability with the frame at the maximum separation position. Said columns shall be preferably comprised of two telescopic sections, including anchorage means for its attachment on the extended position of the container mounting. Additionally, the end section of each pair of columns with aligned articulation axes are related to each other by means of at least one crosspiece which runs between the free ends of the section, said crosspiece bearing on the parallel profile of the lower frame in the vertical mounted position.
Finally, the receptacle is completed with a series of detachable intermediate trays which are assembled at different heights between each pair of folding arms. For this, said arms shall be provided with isolated or continuous anchorage, on which the trays shall lie, the height of the same being able to be selected and of occupying a horizontal or inclined position for respective transportation and exposition situations.
The lower frame carries supporting wheels and is also assembled with diverse flat structures along the length of the sides parallel to the articulation axes of the mounting columns, said structures being vertically moveable as regards said frame, between an upper position, where they remain placed over the wheel supporting surfaces, and a lower position where they are placed on the floor, on the same plane as the wheels, receiving from the top, the support of the stiff mounting columns. In this second position, said flat structures act as supporting elements on the floor, preventing the accidental movement of the container.
In accordance to a second type of the present invention, the columns which relate the two frames include a lower section with shorter height, and an upper telescopic post. The lower section, of tubular configuration, is attached to the lower frame. The telescopic post articulates with the lower section according to an axis, parallel to one of the frame side. The post may tilt around said axis, between a mounted position, at which it remains as an extension of the lower section, and a folded position, where it remains collapsed towards the interior of the mountings, in approximately parallel position to one of the frame sides.
The posts shall be provided with a lever assembly which shall permit the simultaneous activation on the post or the posts on one and the other side, so as to change from the folded position to the mounted position and vice versa, and also to control the relative position between the two sections of the telescopic post, permitting their placement in positions of maximum or minimum length.
The upper frame of the container is dismountable. To achieve this, the internal section of the telescopic post of the four columns and the upper frame are provided with coupling confronted elements, by means of which a rapid and safe attachment system is obtained.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the folding arms are provided in their interior with profiles placed at different heights, all of them equal, which delimit guides for the assembly of the trays by sliding.
On the lower section of the columns a leg is telescopically coupled, as from the lower end of said sections, which is pushed in ascending direction towards a retracted position by means of a spring assembled on said section and leg. On the upper end of this leg the associated post rests, both in the mounted assembly position and in the folded position. In this manner, when the weight transmitted by the post overcomes the force of the spring, the telescopic legs descend, bearing the lower end on the floor to serve as braking element. For this, said legs shall be equipped at the lower end with a wedge or supporting element of appropriate nature.
According to a variation, each leg may be equipped with an individual brake, activated from the outside.
The described characteristics, as well as others which belong to the invention and the advantages derived from the same, may be better understood from the following description, made with reference to the enclosed drawings, in which a possible form of embodiment is shown, offered as non limitative example.